


Only fools rush in

by Kagetsukai



Series: We're not in Kansas anymore [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsukai/pseuds/Kagetsukai
Summary: Cullen is running late for his morning meetings while Brigid stays in bed.





	Only fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabula_prima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabula_prima/gifts).



> Written for SecondSeal's Kissing Day Celebration!!! :D
> 
> Prompt: Rushed late for work kisses, a flash of heat before hurrying out the door

“Void take it,” Cullen’s voice echoed against the walls of her chambers with a certain level of force. “How is it so late already?”

Brigid smiled sleepily at the mild panic in his voice and lazily shifted within her bed sheets; for once, she had no early morning appointments. Instead, she turned to watch him run back and forth, collecting his things, organizing papers, putting last pieces of clothing into place. He had failed to finish grooming his hair so stray golden curls flopped about his face, making him look both younger and even more handsome.

He was just about to step down the stairs when she loudly cleared her throat, calling his attention to her.

“You forgot my goodbye kiss,” she said and tapped her puckered lips.

Cullen tilted his head, quite reminiscent of the mabari he loved so much, and an indulgent smirk curled his mouth. He slowly stepped forward and stopped a few paces from her bed.

“Inquisitor, you are quite demanding of my already limited time,” he noted in a voice that was purposefully even.

“I give you permission to use that as an excuse for why you were late,” she replied and leaned forward expectantly.

An amused chuckle rumbled deep in his chest. He closed the gap between them and leaned in to bestow a chaste peck on her lips. 

That was never Brigid’s intention, though; she swiftly wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer, crushing his mouth in a passionate kiss. Cullen gasped in surprise and she promptly swallowed the sound, taking the opportunity to slip her tongue against his. She had no idea how long they kissed, but when they broke apart, her Commander looked significantly less rushed and lot more dazed. A slow smile spread over his face while his fingers gently ran a path along her neck.

“That was sneaky, my beloved,” he pointed out.

“But that was what I wanted,” she replied with a coy smile.

He laughed in earnest this time and leaned in to press his lips against hers one more time.

“You will be the end of my good reputation,” he said as he turned to leave.

“I’m pretty sure everybody already knows why you’re late so much,” she pointed out.

Cullen’s amused laughter rang against the staircase as he left the room, while Brigid bundled deeper into her sheets, memory of his kiss bright and fresh in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are my lifeblood :)
> 
> Brigid Trevelyan is not my OC; she belongs to the wonderful fabula_prima, and if you want to read more about her, check out [The Principle of Silver Lining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343060/chapters/25385028).


End file.
